Una traba contra ellas
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: [...] "Y seguí caminando como si nunca en mi vida la hubiese siquiera visto a lo lejos. Desde este momento, Miyako Gotokuji jamás en su vida ha cruzado palabra con esa a la que llaman Momoko. Y sí, se ha vuelto tan loca que habla en tercera persona." —Me llamo Brick y…/ — "No, nada; eso es suficiente." Eso ibas a decir, ¿o me equivoco? [AU. OOC] [Todas las parejas]
1. Prólogo

_Hoola. Sí, hay mucho OOC con respecto a las chicas, ni siquiera sé porqué, pero ahí está._

_**Destello de madurez: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

¡Tómala, súper nerd!

Sí, ahí va otra vez mi mejor amiga pelirroja; acaba de ganar su quinto trofeo consecutivo en el decatlón matemático. ¡Esa es Momoko Akatsutsumi, la mejor de todo el instituto!

Ay, sí; definitivamente ella es mi ejemplo a seguir. Mi orgullo, mi ídola.

—Rubia, siempre te he querido preguntar algo.

¿Eh? ¿Momoko? Ah, no; Kaoru. Lo siento, amiga, pero en este momento sólo tengo cabeza para aquel gigantesco trofeo que podría competir fácilmente con el tamaño de un ornitorrinco…y estoy hablando de uno ultra grande.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Podría jurar que acababa de fruncir el seño con indignación al notar que yo no le había dirigido una simple mirada por estar ocupada viendo como hipnotizada a Momoko. Sí, soy una completa malagradecida por comportarme así con otra de mis mejores amigas, la que me ha ayudado a entender a veces aquel orgullo e indiferencia que mi ídola saca a relucir usualmente.

¡Maldita mier…!

— ¡Kaoru, por dios, eso dolió! —chillé tocando la parte baja de mi cabeza.

—Se suponía, oxigenada —Rodó los ojos con una recurrente mueca de puro fastidio que sólo ella podía producir en un momento tan épico como ese— Si no te conociera lo suficiente, te juro que hasta pensaría que eres lesbiana.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. ¿Pero en qué tonterías estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que no era eso, nunca en la vida! Que admire todos y cada uno de los logros que la pelirroja aumenta a su lista, no quiere decir que me esté pasando al otro lado.

Eso simplemente era pura mierda. Porque sí, yo también podía llegar a ser así de bestia.

Le dirigí una mirada furtiva.

—No vuelvas con la misma historia de nuevo, ¡por dios! ¿Qué no te cansas?

— ¿De esto? No. ¿De verte como una de esas que gritó de alegría cuando el tal _Justin_ le escupió en la cara? Pues sí, y mucho.

Fruncí el seño. ¡Joder, Kaoru! ¿Qué no puedes cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida? Estoy a punto de darte un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sin darle más importancia, volví a admirar a mi mejor amiga genio y su sonrisa de "Soy la mejor de todos y ni el mismísimo Michael Jackson va a cambiar eso".

Ella bufó por lo bajo y al fin se dignó a salir de mi vista. No es que no la quisiera, lo hacía y mucho, pero simplemente prefería ser algo así como _la cola de Momoko_.

— ¡Momoko! —la llamé aproximadamente cinco segundos antes de lanzarme hacia ella para envolverla en un meloso abrazo de oso.

Ella simplemente me empujó lejos, como siempre hacía, y retornó a su tarea de sonreír arrogante y presumida hacia todo el público, el cual ya empezaba a verla con repulsión y—en ciertos casos— envidia, pero de la mala.

Ya una media hora luego, ambas salimos del auditorio. Yo sonriente y ella fastidiada; yo cotorreando como si no hubiera mañana, y ella mirando al cielo como si contara el tiempo que le tomaría cruzar todas las atmósferas y llegar a Marte. Todo como siempre, hasta que Momo se detuvo frente a una pancarta.

— ¿Audiciones de baile? —Alzó una ceja, indignada por no haber sido avisada de aquello. Seguramente habían sido aquellas estúpidas descerebradas que no podían soportar la humillación de su carencia absoluta de coeficiente intelectual.

¡Grupo de idiotas!

— ¡Suena genial! Hay que apuntarnos juntas, ¿sí? ¡Sería lindo!

Rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso este es el día de "lo que diga Miyako me vale una mierda bien jodida"?

—Como sea. —Sacó su bolígrafo de tinta rosa favorito y apuntó su nombre en la lista, ignorando por completo mi sugerencia de hacer equipo. Luego simplemente se dio vuelta y caminó con un aire de "todo me la suda".

— ¡Espérame, Momoko!

Cogí el _boli_ azul que había al lado de la lista de inscripciones —y el cual mi amiga había ignorado olímpicamente, porque, claro, decía que todo ahí tenía gérmenes—, escribí mi nombre con la mierda de letra que me salió en esos instantes, y corrí tras de ella.

Sí, luego de ese día mi garganta estaba completamente desecha de tantos «¡Momoko, espérame! ¡Detente, por favor!», todos ignorados por mi tan querida ídola.

* * *

_Hasta ahí, porque es un prólogo, y no el primer capítulo.  
_

_Como habrán notado, Miya admira demasiado a Momo, ya verán que sucede luego. Las audiciones tienen mucho que ver, ahí entran los chicos (en el primer capítulo. Viéndolo bien, no tardan mucho en salir). _

_Una cosa más, los verdes aparecerán alrededor del tercer capítulo, si es que no me pongo inspirada, y tendrán buena parte de protagonismo (Sí, ansiosas, y romance)._

_Ahora...estoy sonando muy extraña. Por cierto, esto no será demasiado drama (o al menos eso planeo), ya que eso no es mi fuerte._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

_— ¡Este Crush, Crush, Crush por ti!—_


	2. Chapter 1

_Este, como podrán notar, es el único y sensual primer capítulo. Él anterior era el prólogo. Verán que la actitud de Miya...bueno, cambia radicalmente a una que, yo creo, es completamente opuesta a la dulce y tierna que conocemos.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

_**[Miyakɵ GɵƗɵkuji.]**_

Lo hice… ¡Lo hice, madre santa! ¡Le gané a Momoko en el concurso de baile! ¡Joder, esto no se puede poner mejor!

Ignoren mi grito de chiquilla presumida, ¡pero por supuesto que puede volverse aún mejor! Y eso hizo al momento que noté la cara atónita y desencajada de la pelirroja. ¡Por dios! ¿Todo este tiempo siendo la sombra de Momoko, sin saber que yo podía incluso superarla? ¡Jodida mierda!

¿Pero por qué lo estoy pensando?

— ¡Jodida mierda! —Sí, así está mejor. — ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Créalo, señorita Miyako. Usted está dentro de la mejor academia de artes de este país.

Subamos de nivel. Que se joda la versión idiota de mí, la que seguía a Momoko como si fuera un estúpido y repulsivo perro faldero, siempre detrás de su trasero. Sí, sí; rima, no se aloquen.

Me acerqué a ella con toda la paciencia del mismísimo _Peeta_, luciendo una recién descubierta sonrisa de superioridad pegada a mi rostro. Detuve el paso justo a su lado, felicitándome desde antes por mi próxima hazaña.

—Deberías ver tu puta expresión en este mismo momento, es digna de una película de Hollywood, y en HD. Desde hoy, no seré nunca más tu puta marioneta; que te quede bien grabado en esa puta cara de estúpida. ¿Me oíste, puta?

Muy bien, decir tantas «puta» en la misma oración me dejó una amarga sensación en la boca. Pero, ¡vamos! Lo era de pies a cabeza. Y yo que de tonta no me había dado cuenta. Que estúpida.

Y seguí caminando como si nunca en mi vida la hubiese siquiera visto a lo lejos. Desde este momento, Miyako Gotokuji jamás en su vida ha cruzado palabra con esa a la que llaman Momoko.

Y sí, se ha vuelto tan loca que habla en tercera persona.

* * *

_**[Mɵmɵkɵ AkaƗsuƗsumi.]**_

"No puede ser, esto no está pasándome" Sí, claro, como si la mierda esa me fuera a convencer. ¡Pero por supuesto que ha sucedido frente a mis narices! La estúpida esa a quien consideraba una especie de "amiga" me acababa de dar una muy certera puñalada por la espalda. Sí, justo bajo el tórax y junto a mi gruñón estómago que no dejaba de joder a estas alturas.

No, esto no se iba a quedar así. ¿Has querido rebelarte, Miyako? Bien, pues lo vas a pagar, y muy caro.

—De esta no te salvas, maldita oxigenada de mierda —susurré por lo bajo con la mirada puesta en la mesa de jurado.

Pero primero me iban a escuchar esos idiotas tras el escritorio carcomido; fuerte y claro. Me fui acercando con los puños apretados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, empujando a un par de candidatas que empezaban a realizar su rutina.

— ¡Escúchenme bien, estúpidos engreídos! —Golpeé bestialmente aquel trozo de madera. — ¡Están chiflados si creen que era mejor aceptar a esa que a mí! ¿Es que acaso no tienen idea de quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi y soy la mejor, escúchenme, ¡la mejor! De todo el instituto. Já, ahora que saben eso, ¿en verdad me van a negar la entrada?

—Precisamente.

—Ya sabía yo que… ¡¿Pero qué carajos acaba de salir de sus repulsivas y podridas bocas?! ¡En verdad que están viviendo en la jodida fantasía, con haditas y toda esa mierda alrededor!

El juez central hizo un ademán con la mano, el cual no comprendí sino hasta que un mastodonte con cabeza de condón se me acercó y me levantó de la cintura, dejándome pataleando en el aire.

— ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame, jodido rinoceronte homosexual! ¡Juro que te clavaré cincuenta estacas en esa cabeza de globo desinflado si no me bajas en este instante, joder! ¡Suéltame, por amor a…!

Continué pataleando hasta que me di cuenta que el tipo era prácticamente una especie de robot sin alma al cual no se le podía noquear así por así. Me crucé de brazos, metiendo lo que me quedaba de orgullo dentro de una caja de metal, y lo último que vi antes de ser lanzada brutalmente fuera de la cabina fue un cabello muy pelirrojo, unos ojos divertidos y una ceja alzada.

— ¡Te vas a ir al infierno, Walter!

— ¡Mi nombre es Albert! —reclamó este, ya aburrido de mis chillidos.

— ¡La mierda que sea, tu alma se pudrirá como unas estúpidas entrañas jodidamente arrancadas!

Me miró fulminante una última vez y luego el rinoceronte que tenía por cuerpo fue desapareciendo de mi vista al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba con recelo, dejándome a la merced del muy oportuno —sí, claro—atardecer.

¡Que se jodan todos esos imbéciles que no saben apreciar el talento cuando lo tienen frente a sus estúpidos penes de mierda! Sí, sí; "¡Momoko, no utilices esa clase de palabras!" Que se joda la sociedad, si yo quiero decir algo, lo diré orgullosamente, incluso frente al perro de mi vecina.

— _¡Ash!_

Me cago en la pu…

—Vaya show que montaste allí dentro, princesita.

¿Pero que mier…? Ah, claro; ese tarado desconocido. ¿Cómo carajos salió de la sala antes que yo?

—Lo diré una estúpida y única vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Resoplé por lo bajo, ya completamente erguida y sacudiendo la parte trasera de mi jeans — ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

—Dado que soy el macho alfa —Rodé los ojos con ironía y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa calculadora—, me presentaré como debe ser. Mi nombre es Brick y…no, nada; eso es suficiente.

Un poco más y le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza con esa escoba que acababa de ver en una esquina. Ganas no me faltan, eso de seguro. Bufé lo suficientemente alto como para que él se diese cuenta de que su presencia me enferma, y ni siquiera me molesté en extenderle la mano.

—Momoko Akatsutsumi, punto final.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Es idea mía o se ve jodidamente sexy con esa mueca en su rostro? Prefiero enterarme de que nada de esto existe y que unos monos controlan nuestras vidas desde el sótano de la casa de su mamá, a que me digan que la respuesta es sí.

— ¿No «punto y coma»?

—No, punto final.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre «punto y coma» y «punto final»?

— ¡Punto final es punto final, por la madre patria!

De acuerdo, cojan una roca—la más grande que encuentren en el camino— y golpéenme en la cabeza hasta que todos estos pensamientos sobre lo tiernos y cautivadores que se notan sus pequeños hoyuelos al sonreír, o aquellos excitantes ojos carmesí que me han estado viendo directamente a los ojos sin ninguna vergüenza, desparezcan de la faz de la tierra más rápido que las mascotas de Kaoru.

¡Basta, Momoko! Por dios, ya entendí eso de que uno se ama mucho a sí mismo, y eso era precisamente lo que estoy haciendo con él, destacando aquellas cosas en las que nos parecemos y volviéndolo perfecto.

¿O no es eso?

* * *

_**[Miyakɵ GɵƗɵkuji.]**_

Oh, por favor. Alguien dígame que no acabo de ver lo que acabo de ver, valga la redundancia.

—Mierda —maldije por lo bajo y con los ojos desorbitados. —Esto es un sueño.

Pues sí, un príncipe en su caballo blanco—más bien en un _Mustang _rojo—salía con una sonrisa de victoria de la zona de la audición. De seguro ha pasado, ¡y estudiará conmigo! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Esto no podía estar yendo mejor!

Alto; contrólate, Miyako. Ya no eres la misma, sé indiferente y algo— ¡sólo algo! —seductora.

—Muy bien, aho…

¡Joder! El muy imbécil desapareció. Bueno, ¡a la mierda! Ya lo veré en la academia esa. Ahora tengo que decirle oficialmente adiós a mi _**yo**_ buena e ingenua.

Ajá, porque con mi apariencia de niña que no rompe un plato no voy a llegar lejos. Flequillo de lado, laceado permanente y mechas azabaches; perfección del cambio, aunque no drástico. Suficiente para empezar desde cero.

¡Maldita sea el folleto! ¡El muy maldito me había mentido! Ese lugar era jodidamente más grande que lo que se mostraba en la imagen provisional.

— ¡Por la mierda!

Juro que creí que la mandíbula se me había dislocado. Aquel lugar—del tamaño de un parque…por cinco— es estúpidamente enorme, y en plena luz de la mañana, se ve aún más.

La curiosidad había podido conmigo, por lo que el primer día —una semana después de la audición—llegué dos horas antes de las necesarias. Sí, queridos lectores, son las mismísimas seis de la mañana, y tengo hambre.

Pasé las siguiente hora y media explorando el lugar como niña en dulcería. Y sí, lo admito, robando algunos postres de la cafetería que aún no abría.

—_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños, hoy quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos._

Esa es una magnífica voz masculina. Tal y como lo veo, mi _**yo**_ curiosa sigue dando saltitos hacia la información, en tanto seguía escuchándose aquella canción que se me hacía familiar.

—_Pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera, y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena._

¡Yo me la sé, yo me la sé!

—Y hoy quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de la guarda que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida.

El chico que se encontraba ahí me dirigió una mirada sorprendida, con una cucharada de "¿Y esta loca de dónde mierda salió?".

— ¿Hola? —dijo levantándose y dejando su guitarra acústica sobre su soporte.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Saluda y ya.

Bien hecho, Miyako. Vas bien con la fase "¡nunca vuelvas a mostrarte tímida e inocente!".

El chico que traía en frente se mostró algo avergonzado, pero esa tierna mueca no duró mucho.

—Tranquila, rubiecita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?

¿Rubiecita? ¿Es que acaso no se ha visto la cabeza? Mierda, y eso que tenía pinta de buenito.

—Muy gracioso. —Rodé los ojos— ¿Qué otra mierda haría en este lugar un lunes? ¿Cantar ópera en la esquina?

Pude notar su gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco, ahorrándose un bufido.

—Muy graciosa — ¿El maldito me la acaba de devolver?—. Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Especialidad?

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora sí que hizo una mueca de fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y frunció la boca.

— ¿Canto, baile o actuación?

Ah, ¿eso? Podía habérmelo dicho en ese idioma desde un principio. Maldito rubito.

—Baile. —Él asintió—Me muero por saber en qué es bueno este principito azul.

Rió con ironía y algo de diversión, hay que decir. ¿Me parece o se está burlando de mí?

—En todo. —Reí sarcásticamente—Pero mi especialidad es el canto.

De maravilla, Miyako, lo conoces al picar tu chispa de curiosidad por esa preciosa voz, y se te ocurre preguntarle. Pero, bueno, en teoría no lo he hecho en sí.

Antes de probablemente joder mi nueva imagen y decir alguna tontería y media, apareció por la puerta un chico que caminaba con su mano enfrente y la otra sobre sus ojos.

—Boomer, hermano, dime que tú y _esa_ aún están vestidos, por el pastel que más quieras. —Él alzó una ceja y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

¿Hermano? ¿Son hermanos? _No, rubia; fíjate que ni se conocen._ ¡Vuelve a la caja, Miyako sarcástica!

— ¿De qué hablas, estúpido? —Le dio un zape, haciendo que él baje la mano—Que te den.

¡Madre mía, el príncipe —no el principito— del _Mustang_ rojo!

—Anda, pero si esta es linda. Después de verte con la tal Himeko, perdí las esperanzas. Vas mejorando tus gustos, bebito.

—No me jodas, idiota. Ella sólo es…es…—Se rascó la nuca.

—Mi nombre es Miyako, Miyako Gotokuji.

Él empujó a su hermano y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de "Y ni siquiera tuve que intentarlo".

—Tú eres la que fue a la audición con la escandalosa pelirroja, ¿no es así?

¿Momoko? ¿Está hablando de Momoko?

_Miyako, no seas tarada y di las cosas en voz alta. _¡Curiosa, ven y devuelve a la jaula a la gruñona!

— ¿Te refieres a Momoko?

—Sí, esa, la Akatsu…no sé qué mierda. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Joder, la maldita se me adelantó! Ah, no, perra. Esta batalla la gano yo, y si para eso tengo que hacer de esto la tercera guerra mundial…, que así sea.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué actúa de esa jodida manera? Cuando saliste, casi mata a dos concursantes y prácticamente se lanzó a ahorcar a los jueces.

— ¿Se lanzó a…?

Mierda. Curiosa, saca a todas las Miyakos, es hora de _party hard_.

—Sí, eso. Tuvieron que cargarla hasta la salida para que no peleara con uñas y dientes por su, según ella, muy merecida entrada a la academia.

No, cambio de planes, Curiosa. ¡Vamos al bus parrandero! Esperen, primero lo primero.

—Muy bien, sí. Me encantaría seguir chismeando contigo y todo eso, pero… ¿quién mierda eres tú?

Sí, creo que Momoko le había dado la misma pregunta, ya que él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y masculló algo de "igualitas".

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes, hermano? —lo miró como si acabase de alegrarse por un insuficiente en su prueba final.

—Nada, no es nada importante. —Me dirigió la mirada—Me llamo Brick y…

— «No, nada; eso es suficiente.» Eso ibas a decir, ¿o me equivoco?

Su boca se cerró con seriedad, se irguió completamente y caminó más a mí.

— ¿Qué acabas de soltar, muñeca plástica?

¿En serio cree que me va a intimidar?...Pues sí, pero acabo de aprender a mentir, y déjenme decirles que es sumamente útil. Me acerqué con la cabeza en alto, literalmente, ya que el muy jodido me llevaba una cabeza y media.

—Dije: «_E-so_ ibas a _de-cir,_ ¿o me _equivo-co_?»

Ajá, acabo de responderle de esa forma al chico más cautivante de la tierra. Él alzó una ceja al oírme hablar, pero luego sonrió satisfecho, haciendo que lo imitara involuntariamente

Así que de esa forma funciona su cerebro…Muy interesante.

—Me agradas, oxigenada de mierda.

—Tú igual, tomate con patas.

Sí, y vaya que me había agradado.

Oí una tos forzada.

— ¿Y yo qué mierda pinto aquí?

—Ya te he dicho, matraca, tú eres el principito azul.

—Tu color favorito, hermano —me siguió Brick, ambos riéndonos de la mueca de "Sí, pero mira como me encanta" del rubio.

Al parecer alguien más aquí tenía mini _**yos**_ fugitivos revoloteando en su interior.

* * *

_Les dije, ¿o no? Miyako está rara...pero así es necesario. No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero la idea salió de un lindo Drama Koreano que pasaban en mi país. Aún así, casi no tiene nada que ver._

_Bien, no suelo decir esto, pero...Déjenme un review si les gustó, por favor, ¡a mí me encantan! ¡Y muchas gracias a las que me dejaron uno en el prólogo!_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

_—Somos la B, B, clase B; queriendo convertirse en A __—_


	3. Chapter 2

_Ey, soy yo de nuevo (No me digas).  
_

_Este es el segundo capítulo (en serio, no sé qué me pasa con la obviedad hoy). Ya tengo escrito hasta el quinto...y creo que ya no estoy tan perdida como antes.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

_**[Miyako Gotokuji]**_

Ah, ¡qué bien se siente terminar el tercer día de clases!

Estos primeros días pude notar la gran rivalidad—y con eso, me refiero a las miradas de muerte que se mandan los unos a los otros…y a mí, por ser "la nueva" —entre los estudiantes, sin contar eso, las clases son geniales.

—Miyako, por favor quédate un minuto.

Mierda, el profesor. No es que me tratara mal ni nada de eso, es justamente lo contrario lo que me preocupa; es joven, solo y —debo decir— muy guapo, pero ¡por dios, es mi maestro!

Uno por uno fueron saliendo del salón de baile los demás chicos de mi clase, y yo me acerqué al que estaba cruzado de brazos frente al gran espejo del lugar.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Holy… crap. ¡Miyako valiente, sal de bajo la cama ahora mismo!

— ¿Por qué quiere saber?

El dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, bajó su cabeza y sonrió, mostrándome aquella perfecta dentadura de un hombre de veinticinco años —Sí, me lleva unos seis años; y sí, soy mayor de edad— .

—Curiosidad.

_¿Es que este tipo está que arde o qué? _¡Miyako pervertida, te fugaste! _¡Claro que no! La curiosa esa me sacó para ver qué pasaba si estaba libre._

Maldita perra.

—Ah. —Muy bien, tengo que aprender a producir frases más complejas.

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría…?

— ¡Joder, rubia! ¡Te dije que te apuraras, mujer!

¿Lo ven? Es por eso que me encanta ese pelirrojo, siempre apareciendo en el momento más indicado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

El _profe_ alzó una ceja, pero Brick no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y me arrastró de la muñeca hacia fuera de la AA (Academia de Artes), donde se detuvo y me miró con algo de burla y reproche.

—Es por esto que una chica jamás debe quedarse a solas con el profesor más joven de la academia, a no ser que sea una puta y quiera enrollarse con él.

—No me jodas, papá Noel. —Rodé los ojos y luego le sonreí—Te debo una.

—Y grande. —Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió orgulloso— Nos vemos mañana, Barbie.

—Está bien, trasero de mandril.

—Y no quiero despertar mañana oyendo en las noticias "estúpida rubia fue encontrada muerta en un callejón junto a un conejo gigante, policías aún no comprenden cómo mierda terminó ahí".

Le di un golpe en el hombro antes de verlo alejarse de allí desinteresadamente. Sonreí como tonta y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

* * *

_**[Brick Him.]**_

Suspiré y seguí caminando con ambos brazos tras la nuca. Qué día.

¿He mencionado ya en qué sección estoy? Pues en la de actuación. Sí, sí, sé lo que dirán: Brick Him, _este_ Brick, ¿actuando? Así es, señores y señoras, actúo, y muy bien, debo agregar.

—_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón…_

¿Y eso? Esa es una preciosa voz, pero jamás en mi vida la había escuchado. Mmm, me pregunto si así se sintió la rubia cuando conoció a Boomer. Si así es, es muy intrigante.

Asomé la cabeza al otro lado de la esquina y vi…una zanahoria, perdón, a Momoko Akatsu…a la mierda.

—_Sin notarlo, un día, cual mariposa me posé en tu flor _—Suspiró—._ Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor._

No estoy en _canto_, pero me defiendo.

—Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel, prueba de mis labios la tentación —cantamos a la par. Ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa e irritación, aún así, continuó—. Dulcemente, rozaremos piel con piel. No olvidarás… ¡nuestro fogoso amor!

Sonreí, pero ella simplemente se volvió hacia la pista, moviendo su pie en círculos con impaciencia de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para los autos, y frunció la boca en una mueca que supongo debió haber sido de disgusto, pero me hizo tener que contener la risa.

—No cantas mal, niña rosa.

Objetivo fastidiar a la pelirroja, listo.

— ¿No has intentado entrar a las audiciones de canto? —Volví a hablar, ella me miró de reojo y frunció la boca antes de volver a ver al frente.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque el canto es para los débiles.

Ahora fui yo el que frunció el seño. ¿Y cómo no, si mi hermano estaba en esa categoría?

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida.

—No me jodas, de seguro que tú estás en ese grupo.

Me… ¿me acaba de llamar débil?

—Error, princesita. —Me acerqué un poco más, sonriendo para mis adentros a notar los milímetros que ella se alejaba y me miraba discretamente—Actuación.

— ¿Qué?

—Como oyes, actúo, justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora para no darte un golpe en la cabeza por lo que dijiste sobre la categoría de canto.

—Sí, claro.

Rodé los ojos, me estoy desviando del tema.

—Mira, sólo…sólo creo que deberías probar cantando, fácil y entras a la AA al primer intento.

— ¿Tú…crees? —Muy bien, ya casi la convenzo.

—Yo lo sé, sin la menor duda —No, la verdad es que no, pero ¿a nada?—. Supongo que el baile no es tu fuerte, pero el canto sí, con intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Paseó la vista por toda la calle—y parte del suelo— y, finalmente, me miró a los ojos con decisión.

—De acuerdo, lo haré; pero si no paso la audición, te va a costar caro, Brick. —Cruzó la pista luego de ver el semáforo y desapareció de mi vista.

Vaya…se acuerda de mi nombre, y eso que parecía importarle una mierda lo que le decía ese día.

* * *

_**[Kaoru Matsubara.]**_

Estoy simplemente cansada de sus tonterías, sí, las de Miyako y Momoko. Una aparentando ser orgullosa y con un aire de «Me-importa-todo-una-mierda», y la otra haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero con un pensamiento de «Acabo de descubrir que soy buena en algo y voy a hacer lo imposible por refregárselos en la cara». Ambas son un par de idiotas.

—Matsubara, Kaoru.

—Presente.

Amo mi instituto, es tan importante para la vida y…_bla, bla, bla_. Soy una estupenda actriz, ¿o no? Pero eso de nada me sirve. Mamá siempre anda diciendo por ahí que uno debe hacer lo que quiera para su futuro, y a mí no me deja siquiera pensar en poner un pie fuera de la universidad el próximo año.

—Kaoru, ¿qué vestido te piensas poner para la entrevista?

—Jódete, no pienso usar ese tipo de ropa que estás pensando.

Ya no sé qué mierda voy a hacer con todo.

Estoy harta de mis amigas, así que no pienso volver a dirigirles la palabra; estoy harta de mamá y sus "Tienes que comportarte como una señorita", así que a partir de hoy volveré a ir con Dai a los barrios bajos, quizá haya alguno por ahí al que no le importe que lo use como saco de boxeo…además de pasar unos cuantos meses en el hospital.

— ¡Señorita Kaoru, preste atención a la clase!

— ¡Que te den, Mathew!

Golpeé la carpeta con toda la ira contenida que tenía, tomé mi mochila y salí a paso rápido del salón, dejando a Mathew —mejor conocido como el profesor— con la palabra en la boca.

—A la mierda. Una clase más, una clase menos… ¿a quién le importa?

_A tu familia_. Ah, genial, mi conciencia volvió de su paseo por el limbo. Que oportuna, conciencia.

_Que te den_. ¡Eso sólo lo puedo decir yo!

_Yo soy tú. _¡Que te den! _Oh, pero que imaginación…_

* * *

_**[Boomer Him.]**_

—Me estás jodiendo, hermano —balbuceé boquiabierto.

Esperé que soltara algo así como «Me acabas de cagar la broma, bebito»… pero no, y eso hizo que mis vellos se pusieran de punta.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda…?! —Controlé mi exaltación para que el resto de la AA no me oyera y cubrí un poco la parte baja del teléfono al tiempo que hablaba en susurros— ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste ese empleo? ¡Dios, Butch, te dije que no te metieras en esos lugares!

—Ya estoy dentro, hermano; no hay nada que hacer.

—Pero… ¿vender drogas? ¿Qué eso no es demasiado?

Oí cómo mi pelinegro hermano suspiraba del otro lado del celular, consciente de las consecuencias que podría traer esa decisión. Este fin de semana no podría estar yendo peor.

—Escucha, rubio, no tengo otra opción. Necesito dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento y esto fue lo único que conseguí.

—En ese caso, vuelve a vivir con nosotros.

Casi pude ver como negaba ferozmente con la cabeza.

—Jamás, prefiero ser independiente.

—Mierda, Butch, ¡Si te atrapan, irás a la cárcel! —Hubo un silencio en que yo pensé viendo alrededor, y luego me volví a acercar al teléfono—Por cierto, si lo hacen, yo no soy tu hermano. Que te conste.

— ¡Traidor!

— ¡Yo no te pedí que te metieras en esto!

Dos suspiros más. Juro que se me está acabando el aire.

—Como sea, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pocas personas pueden lograr salir o sacar a alguien sin que luego esté la mafia tras ellos, y la mayoría han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…bueno, de _esta _parte de la tierra.

Silencio de mi parte.

— ¿Boomer?

—Perdón, ¿quién eres? No te conozco.

— ¡Ey!

—Lo siento, no debo hablar con extraños, ¡adiós!

— ¡Imbécil de mier…! —Colgué antes de que pudiera seguir con su largo listado de insultos.

Es un hecho, mi hermano está realmente jodido.

Pero ¿quién le manda a largarse de la casa? Bien, reconozco que no está en muy buenas condiciones, pero se mantiene en pie y eso es suficiente.

— ¡Muévete, muñeco de fábrica! —Fruncí el seño.

¿Muñeco de fábrica? ¿En serio eso es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al viejo ese del coche azul?

Presioné los manubrios con fuerza, tratando de ahogar el «¡Vete a la mierda, calvo!» que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, y puse nuevamente en marcha mi amada moto oscura que me había costado cincuenta dólares y un año y medio de esclavitud bajo el mando de Himeko (claro que esta parte nadie la sabe).

Un grito de advertencia me hizo volver en mí y activar frenéticamente los frenos, que gracias a dios funcionaron de maravilla, casi provocando un choque más atropello.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas, maldito descerebrado!

— ¿Me jodes? ¡Tú te atravesaste como Pedro por su casa!

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino, no sin antes mostrarme su muy decorado dedo medio. Yo la imité y continué yendo a _OrangeDestiny_, un acogedor café con un nombre muy extraño donde paso la mayoría de mi tiempo; sólo yo, mi música y un rico _Capuchino_ caliente.

* * *

_**[Momoko Akatsutsumi.]**_

— _¡Mira por dónde vas, maldito descerebrado!_

Lo que me faltaba, un niño rubio irresponsable. Él dijo algo de "Pedro por su…no sé qué estupidez", ¿A quién le importa Pedro? ¡Por dios!

Me volví hacia él por última vez y le hice un no muy bonito gesto, para luego irme de ahí con la frente el alto.

—A mí me vas a venir a joder… ¡já! —Rodé los ojos.

Continué hablando a diestra y siniestra sobre aquel chico azulado, y minutos más tarde ya me encontraba frente al establecimiento donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones de canto.

—Por el bien de ese _cara bonita,_ que ingrese a la academia. Si no lo hago, uno de los dos terminará con el rostro dentro del váter…y por supuesto que no voy a ser yo.

* * *

_Bien, sí; griten, apareció nuestra amada (Que no se malinterprete, Butch. Que es toda tuya, hombre.) pelinegra. Préstenle atención, no pienso dejarla abandonada como uno de los personajes secundarios. No, señor. Si digo "todas las parejas", todas las parejas serán, sin excepción.  
_

_Supongo que...bueno, ya habrán hecho suposiciones (Alguien aquí me ha inyectado una dosis de estupidina. Espero que no hayas sido tú, rubito) sobre lo que vaya a pasar, y seguro la mayoría no estarán erradas (o...bueno, ni idea).  
_

_En fin, ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¿Algún otro **review**? ¡Los anteriores me encantaron! Y sí, sé que están desconcertados por el gran Ooc, pero ya cambiará.  
_

_¡Chao, chao!_

_—Es difícil de explicar... que sin ti no puedo respirar.—_


	4. Chapter 3

_Arranquemos con el rubito._

_**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**[Boomer Him.]**_

—Si lo piensas bien, en realidad no tienen esa personalidad.

Brick tenía una mano bajo la barbilla y la otra sobre la banca en la que estábamos sentados, clara expresión de mi hermano cuando está razonando algo que lo ha mantenido intrigado días atrás.

—No las conozco, no opino.

Y es cierto, a Miyako quizás y le he hablado un par de veces, pero nada más; y a esa pelirroja de la que él habla día y noche, ni siquiera la he visto.

—Pronto lo harás, hermano, pronto lo harás…

—Haz sonado a película de misterio. —Rodó los ojos.

—Se suponía, idiota.

¿Es que tanto rojo le había afectado al cerebro? ¿Acaso no podía hablar como una persona normal? _Por favor, Boomer, tiene ojos carmesí ¿y aún así quieres que sea normal? _

Tengo que entrar a un curso de «Vuelve a meter a tus conciencias dentro de la caja de Pandora», y lo más pronto posible.

El timbre de salida sonó. Mi hermano fue, como todos los miércoles, a "rescatar a la Barbie de aquel profesorcito de mierda con malos pensamientos", había dicho; y yo simplemente caminé hacia la salida, con mochila al hombro. Un leve golpe en el mismo me hizo dirigir la vista a mi izquierda.

—Perdón.

Alguien golpéeme con un tarro vacío de leche.

Me tallé los ojos una y otra vez mientras veía como aquella muchacha avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo y giraba a la derecha. ¡Canto! ¡Se dirige a canto! La pelirroja de mierda que casi había atropellado, ahora se encontraba alternando la vista de su horario al camino.

—Malditas sean las coincidencias de la vida.

Le seguí los pasos hasta que vi que una silueta muy conocida se le atravesaba en el camino.

—Quítate, Brick.

—Pero ¡vaya! Así que pasaste la audición. —Ella rodó los ojos.

Hermano, chica que casi mato… ¿se conocen? _No seas idiota, azulito, ¡es obvio que sí!_

—No, estoy ingresando ilegalmente con el carnet de estudiante que falsifiqué gracias a mi falso padre, el cual, por cierto, es un pez. ¿Algo más?

Lo dijo sonriendo falsamente y con un aire de «¿Me puedo largar ya? Está a punto de empezar mi clase». Su sarcasmo duele y cala hondo… ¡de lujo!

—Uy, pero qué genio.

Conozco esa sonrisa, puede significar dos cosas: Una, está a punto de hacer o decir algo que lo llevará a donde tenga planeado, o dos, le acaban de poner un tazón entero de chocolate derretido frente a sus narices; y es más que obvio que no es la segunda.

Esperen un momento, ¿Y la rubia?

— ¡Brick, te dije que me esperaras, semáforo de mier…! —Miyako se detuvo en seco al ver a la pelirroja, luego de eso frunció el seño con fastidio. ¿A esto se refería mi hermano con que ahora se odiaban?

… _Espérenlo, el cerebro de Boomer por fin está dando señales de vida…_

¡Momoko! ¡La pelirroja esa de la que el idiota habla a cada minuto, es la misma a la que casi…!

—Matas.

— ¡Sí, eso! —Sacudí la cabeza— ¿Qué mierda…?

Como en toda vida atolondrada, acababa de decir todo eso en voz alta y, como si fuera poco, todo el pasillo me había oído. Miré a los chismosos que no tenían un carajo que ver ahí y los fulminé con la mirada, provocando que fingieran que nada había sucedido.

— ¿Qué tal? El mundo realmente es pequeño —La rubia fingió una sonrisa (muy obvia, por cierto), que luego pasó a ser un rostro entre serio y enfadado, mirando acusadoramente a mi hermano — ¿Algo que decir, _ro-ji-to_?

Él desvió la mirada y rió nerviosamente.

—Este…verás…yo, pues…—Miró rápidamente a ambos lados y cerró los ojos bruscamente al tiempo que alzaba su dedo a mí— ¡Fue Boomer!

Acto seguido, una nube de polvo corría hacia el pabellón de actuación. ¡El muy maldito me dejó solo con el problema! ¡Y yo ni siquiera pintaba nada ahí, joder!

Entonces, y gracias a la falsa acusación de mi _maravilloso_ hermano mayor, ambas chicas se giraron a verme con la misma cara de hacía momentos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Yo…yo no…ustedes…él, pues…—Entonces vi una cabellera muy familiar y la señalé— ¡Fue Butch!

Salí corriendo. Cinco segundos después, volví en reversa.

— ¡¿Butch?!

—Hola, hermano. —Sonrió y yo sólo hice lo que cualquier hermano preocupado habría hecho— ¡Auch! ¡Eso es violencia familiar, rubio!

Yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco y le di otro coscorrón aún más fuerte que el anterior.

— ¡Eso es por largarte de la escuela y meterte a ese negocio de…!

Mi hermano estampó la palma de su mano contra mi boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando de más y provocando que yo empezara a dar palmadas sobre ella e intentara liberarme; les sonrió a las chicas y me llevó a rastras fuera del pabellón principal.

— ¡No muerdas, Boomer! —Me soltó.

— ¡Pues entonces no vuelvas a poner tu mano sobre mi cara! ¡Quién sabe dónde habrá estado!

Amagó con darme un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero luego sólo suspiró y yo me crucé de brazos, dando golpecitos con mi pie en el asfalto.

—Escucha, hermanito de mierda —Rodé los ojos ante el _cariñoso_ insulto—. He vuelto a la AA, pero sólo porque ésta me ha estado fastidiando día y noche para que lo hiciera, así que no debes decir ni una palabra sobre lo del "negocio", ¿entendido?

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí, mirando hacia el edificio, para luego estampar mi cara contra la ventana y abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¡Esas dos se van a matar!

Butch miró hacia donde aparecían dos siluetas jalándose del cabello, y más tarde, lanzándose toda la comida, libros y demás cosas que encontraran en su camino, mientras eran rodeadas por un tumulto de gente (la mayoría hombres excitados gritando cosas como "¡Pelea de chicas!"). Intercambiamos miradas espantadas y salimos corriendo hacia donde se desataba la pelea.

— ¡Miyako, basta!

La alcé de la cintura y la fui alejando un poco al tiempo que ella pataleaba e intentaba librarse de mi agarre.

— ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame, idiota! ¡Tengo que ir a reventarle la cabeza a esa perra!

— ¡Mira quién habla de perras, estúpida! —Insultó la pelirroja, quien era igualmente retenida por Butch, mientras la acusaba con el brazo que no usaba para golpear a mi hermano— ¡No eres más que mi sombra! ¡Y tú, bájame!

De un momento a otro, Momoko le atinó un golpe en sus partes bajas, logrando librarse del que tuvo que apoyarse en los casilleros para no caerse de dolor, y corriendo de nuevo hacia mi rehén.

— ¡Eso es, maldita! ¡Ven, golpéame si puedes!

— ¡Te voy a partir tu…!

Estaba a punto de llegar a nosotros, cuando una persona la alzó de golpe por la cintura y le dio una vuelta entera para alejarla un poco al menos.

— ¡Suéltame, Brick! ¡Imbécil, bájame, cara de mandril! ¡Báj…!

Mi hermano, tan delicado como siempre, le cubrió la boca de un palmetazo, así que ahora ella intentaba quitar esa mano de encima de su boca.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, dimos un suspiro conjunto y negamos con la cabeza.

* * *

_**[Momoko Akatsutsumi.]**_

La directora nos miraba con suma seriedad, mientras que yo estaba con el seño fruncido, cruzada de brazos y mirando a la ventana que tenía al lado. Miyako andaba igual, sólo que viendo al lado contrario. Ambas aguantando el asesinarnos mutuamente con la mirada.

Aquella mujer, que rondaba los cuarenta, carraspeó y entrelazó los dedos sobre su escritorio.

—Muy bien, señoritas, ¿qué ha tenido que pasar para que terminaran de esta manera?

Nos miró de arriba abajo sin ningún cuidado de ocultar su mueca de asco. No la culpo, andábamos completamente desarregladas, con el cabello hecho una masa no identificada (posiblemente producto de muchos refrescos, una que otra bolsa de papas fritas y un par de Yogurts), y visiblemente magulladas.

—Verá, directora —Dirigí la vista hacia mi escote y, con mucho asco, retiré la cáscara de banana que había parado a llegar ahí. Oí cómo a mi lado alguien aguantaba la risa y la fulminé con la mirada—. Lo que sucedió fue que esta oxigenada…

— ¿A quién llamas oxigenada, oye, teñida?

Suspiré con fuerza al tiempo que la mujer le hacía una seña de que se calmara y me dejara continuar.

—Como decía antes de que ésta abriera su bocota— Ella tomó aire para protestar, pero luego se limitó a mascullar algo que no entendí y a morderse el labio inferior—, yo estaba ahí tranquila con mis cosas, cuando ésta pu…digo, Miyako, se me acercó, lanzó mi mochila al suelo y empezó a tironearme del cabello.

Noté como los ojos de ella se abrían al máximo y la mandíbula se le iba al suelo. Luego hizo ademán de pronunciar palabra, al tiempo que hacía movimientos de «¡Mire, mire qué idiotez está soltando esta estúpida! ¡Está loca, por dios!», pero la directora la hizo volver a tirarse sobre el asiento y mantener la boca cerrada.

—Continúe, señorita Akatsutsumi.

—Pues bien, como le decía, ella empezó a estamparme contra los casilleros una y otra vez, me lanzó cualquier cantidad de comestibles a la cabeza y luego ella misma se los echó para inculparme luego.

Miyako se levantó de golpe con una completa mueca de indignación y me señaló sin dejar de ver a la mujer.

— ¡Falso! ¡Falso, directora! ¡Eso jamás pasó! —Yo también me levanté.

— ¡Pero claro que sí, matona!

— ¡No mientas, cabeza de zanahoria pelada! —Aspiré con cólera.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

La mujer se levantó de golpe y de un solo y potente grito nos hizo volver a sentarnos. Ella frunció la boca y empezó a caminar a nuestro alrededor con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien, está claro que no vamos a llegar a la verdadera historia, así que simplemente me saltaré esa parte e iré directo al castigo. ¡Pasen, por favor!

La puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron los que habían logrado milagrosamente detener la pelea. La directora sonrió maliciosamente. No, esto no me gusta para nada.

—Chicos, a partir de mañana serán los encargados de vigilar a estas dos jovencitas cuando estén cumpliendo sus setenta y dos horas de servicio comunitario.

Ambas abrimos los ojos como platos y nos levantamos de golpe.

— ¡¿Setenta y dos horas?!

—Ya me han oído.

— Pero ¿nosotros por qué? —preguntó el rubito, a lo que la mujer les dirigió a ambos una mirada amenazadora.

— ¿Acaso quieren que les recuerde aquel incidente de los calzoncillos?

¿Pero qué mierda…?

— Dos guardias de seguridad las setenta y dos horas, ¡a la orden! —gritaron los chicos.

—Así me gusta.

* * *

_Sí, hasta aquí. Nuestra querida pelinegra tendrá sus momentos de gloria en el siguiente capítulo.  
_

_Estoy en una etapa de "Podría pasar esto...Oh, y luego esto...Y...no, mejor en el siguiente capítulo. Esperen, ¿cómo lo comienzo? ¿en qué capítulo voy? Ah, fue. *teclea, teclea*". _

_Ajá, he avanzado bastante. ¿Me dejan **review**? —Pone cara de perrito con hambre— ¿Sí?_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

**_—Come back to me...Come back to me!__—_**


End file.
